Savage Seven
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: No one noticed when he was there. One noticed when he wasn't. Abuse, negligence.
1. Intro

Seven… Why seven? I had six scars on my face so why is the number seven? Is it because that's the age of mutating innocence? Is six to young? Is eight to old? Or is seven just a pleasing number? I have ten fingers. Ten toes. Two arms and two legs. A single _pair_ of eyes. One mouth and a nose. Yet seven is the magical number. Is it because seven is odd? Is it because I'm odd? Is an even number to sane for me? Am I undeserving of normality? Or is it because seven 'ate' nine? Because just like me it's a monster.

My name is Uzumakie Naruto. I was Seven when I died.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Please tell me what you think.  
** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto characters (DUH)

* * *

 **Savage Seven Ch1**

He looked around . They were idiots… every. Single .one .of them. How did he manage to fool them with a crappy mask. How could he have been carefree when he was beat every night? How could they dismiss the scars on his face just because he has always had them. Who was born with scars. He looked around. If it had been anyone else they would of noticed. If any _other_ kid disappeared for days and came back with torn clothes they would **care**. But they don't. They don't notice, they don't care. He thought they had so he had constructed a mask to save them from the self loathing and his **own** problems. He cared. He cared if they knew ,if they were hurt or hurting. He didn't want to make his problems known . He was a big boy . He lived on his own . He worked for his food and cooked it. He had even started school a year ago. His mask was good . No –one could tell when he lied. Now he realized that they didn't care when he lied. He would still protect them though. Because they won't. They can't.

Naruto grabbed his orange jump suite that he had mended- the same one he wore yesterday. He peered at his door. Looking in the cracked mirror he smiled. A tear ran down his face and was quickly wiped away.

A deep breath, and he plunged himself into the dusty hallway. He had no neighbors. On the street he heard the sneered comments and felt the empty bottles thrown at his head. A few even broke. Naruto laughed and lent against his hands checking for blood. He felt the sore heal. He didn't know how he managed to heal so fast but he was happy about it even if it made him a freak, it kept him alive.

At school he found a seat at the back and called _really_ loudly to Uchiha. Maybe if he is loud enough they will notice when he is not there. "Susuke-san, are you ready to kick butt at targets?" he yelled. He thinks they have target practice today... or was that meant to be yesterday? He had been missing from class for a few days as he had been thrown into the forest of death...Again. It always took him a while to get out of there and lucky he was able to mend the rips in time for school. He only had one jumpsuit. "Hn" grunted the last Uchicha. Naruto frowned; he had tried to get close to the boy since he heard about the death of his family. They were the same now, were they not? Naruto shook his head- he would smile and make it through the day.

If someone noticed that Narutos blond hair was a bit red at the back they never said anything. If someone noticed that he sometimes came to school limping they never said anything. If anyone noticed that Narutos smile dimmed a bit when he saw a kid talking to their parent, they never said _anything._ No-one noticed when Naruto would turn away and a tear would spill over his cheek as he walked home plastering on the ' _happy_ ' smile- even with red eyes.

In the end no one noticed when the happy idiot started wearing long sleeves till it became normal never to see his wrists.

When Naruto got sick from malnutrition no-one cared for him. When his hair became dell and his skin pasty. He wasn't allowed at the hospital, the clinic or a private doctor. He didn't have the money. He still smiled, but couldn't run around for too long. He would collapse into his bed at the end of the day unable to muster the strength to try eat the rotten food he was allowed to buy leaving him incredibly thin. He would lie alone and scratch at the scars along his wrist. His skin was so thin it would tear and he would bleed. One day he started coughing up blood and couldn't get up for school any longer. No-one but a black haired kid noticed.

Naruto curled up on his stained bedding. He didn't know why he wasn't getting better like usual. He felt warm, and when he slipped into a fevered slumber he could of only wished that the sewer he was in was a fever induced nightmare. Naruto was wrong- it was worse. It was his last moment.

When Sasuke got fed up with worrying about the blond idiot that had somehow always comforted him. He went to a teacher and asked . " Sir where is Mr Uzumakie?" Sasuke was sure that's his name. "Huh- who? " "The blond that is loud in class and you sneer at." "Oh the monster. Not here is he, well good riddance." Sasuke looked at his ' _teacher'_. "Sensei. A child has been missing for two weeks and no-one knows what's going on." The teacher looked at the prodigies. Then the class list. His eye slid past Naruto's name. "Who?" " ." The teacher looked to be struggling with the urge to sneer in disgust at the name or to comfort the unusually upset village celebrity. Sasuke was sent away.

Nothing about the blond could be found. The Festival celebrating the beat of the demon fox came and went- seven years they had been celebrating. Still no Naruto.

A year passed. Sasuke almost had a heart attack when he saw the blond on the training ground. It was his birthday.

They would speak and play. Naruto was great at hid and seek. He never told about his blond friend. He never noticed the blond not aging. Sasuke ran into their field and cheered- he had just became a ninja. Naruto had cheered with him until he was asked when he would become one. They had a fight. "I can't be friend with a loser naruto, _im_ Uchiha Sasuke." They didn't speak for a week.

The more missions Sasuke took the less he spoke and slowly the constant blond presence become less and less. Sasuke went for years not thinking of his blond friend. He was a ninja and watched his friends fight, prevail, die.

The memorial stone stood proud. Sasuke was eighteen when he decided to remember the lost comrades. He sat and read the names. Ninja's who had fought and died for their village. He saw the hokages name. He saw his sensies name. He saw comrades names. He looked for his fathers name. He stopped at a name he hadn't thought of for years.

* * *

 **Yes? No?  
** Let me know either way.  
 **See you next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here *Places chapter gingerly on table* I hope its not to short, I think its short. Still don't own them however much I make them suffer.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Save me

"So you found me." Sasuke turned at the seven year old voice. "I thought you had stopped looking." Naruto was standing next to the stone which held the fallen. He was still seven, he had grown however. His spirit had.

"You're dead." Sasuke accused.

Naruto had cocked his head to the side, his eyes were calculating. "You didn't know? Then why – your father. You were looking for him." He was looking towards the ground. "Of course you weren't looking for me."

Sasuke watched as the seven year old wiped at non-existent tears before looking at him with a blinding smile, "Naruto-" He stopped, he didn't know what to say. It was because of this kid that he had trained and protected the village. Naruto had always said that they were too weak to protect themselves and that it was the job of the ninja to do so.

When Sasuke had planned on committing treason Naruto had appeared and yelled at him, 'Your father wanted to protect this village. He wanted to protect this village so much that he was the head of the best protectors of the village. He died believing that this village was worth it and now you just going to throw it all away! Spit on your whole clan like that!' Sasuke had stayed because of him.

Now the little boy just looked small, pale and sad. "He isn't on there by the way." Naruto told him pointing to the stone.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking back at the stone.

Naruto chuckled, "The rest are there, all the Uchiha Ninja who died- all but your father." Naruto walked around and Sasuke couldn't say that he was solid.

Sasuke traced the name of his mother with his hand, the stone was cold, "Why isn't he?"

"Because he was the reason the clan was wiped out. Because he was a traitor to Konoha."

"Explain" Sasuke demanded while glaring at his childhood friend.

"He was planning a 'Cu. He wanted to kill the Hokage and have the Uchiha clan take over the village – change its name and everything!" Naruto was looking at the raven with a pitying look. "If it wasn't for him the Clan would still be alive."

Pale hand dug into near bleeding palms, "You're. Lying." Sasuke hissed.

"No. Im not." Naruto laughed, "Im just the only one telling the truth." Sasuke swung a punch at him. Naruto looked down at the hand through his chest, directly where his heart would have been. "I'm dead remember."

"I could punch you before." He withdrew his hand and felt only cold where Naruto was standing.

Naruto nodded, "I can be solid but you don't want to punch me." There was true fury in Sasukes eyes when he glared at the seven year old.

"You're lying to me. You don't know anything!" Sasuke doesn't remember the last time he had spoken this much, probably the last time he had seen Naruto, when he himself was a child.

"It's surprising what you learn when you die. There are no secret anymore – just the facts." The child had flitted to the top of the stone, he sat cross legged on the memorial tracing the names with his finger. It seemed familiar.

"How are you even here?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto froze, "Right, you weren't looking for me." Sasuke watched as the seven year old disappeared.

"Naruto? Naruto?" He felt like a child, calling into the empty field waiting for his friend to appear. This time Naruto didn't.

* * *

 **AN: So~ Hate it ? I hope not**


End file.
